No estoy orgulloso de esto, para nada
by Ckonny Nickole
Summary: "Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha… "Conocía todo de él y cuando decía que lo sabía todo, no estaba exagerando. NaruSasu


_**Hola guap s (?) bueno aquí les dejo un one shot (sí, escribo solo one shot lo siento :C) más de una temática de locura.**_

_**Aclaraciones del fanfic y advertencias, bueno. Naruto está casado con Sakura pero se darán cuenta de inmediato que no es un matrimonio… funcional(?)**_

_**No estoy orgulloso de esto.**_

_**Para nada.**_

_"**Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha… "**_Conocía todo de él, _**"…Hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha. Nació el santo 23 de julio y su tipo de sangre es AB. Actualmente mide 168 cm y pesa 52.2 kg…Mh, estoy seguro que se me olvida algo… algo importante. ¡Ah, si! Tiene 16 años 'ttebayo".**___Cuando decía que lo sabía todo, no estaba exagerando.

Fue exactamente hace dos años y medio. En ese entonces sus ojos azules miraban con suma emoción la casa que acababa de comprar para empezar su nueva vida de recién casado junto a la mujer con la que siempre soñó. Ella que era tan dulce y delicada, femenina pero no por eso débil de carácter, su única y fiel compañera que estaba dispuesta a seguirlo a donde sea con tal de estar a su lado. Si, una mujer ideal, una que se sonaba como justo para él…

Fue reemplazada fácilmente de su cabeza por un chico de 13 años proveniente de la familia de al lado. Sus amados vecinos, la familia Uchiha, ellos fueron los que lo condenaron a olvidarse de su vida personal, a sus amigos e incluso a sus pensamientos individualistas. Concretamente fue él, el del nombre compuesto por tres consonantes y tres vocales -incluso su nombre tenía perfección- donde una de estas no se pronunciaba, pero no por eso no seguía siendo perfecto.

Recordaba su frio y desinteresado primer saludo. Esos labios se habían movido abandonando la línea recta que formaban para moverse agraciadamente hasta abrirse en un pequeño intervalo de dos segundos únicamente para dejar salir de sus cuerdas vocales un majestuoso "Hola". Le daba escalofríos recordar su voz.

Naruto supo, en el momento en que comenzó a desvelarse exactamente a las tres de la mañana al sentir el impulso de mirar por la ventana hacia la que daba a la habitación de Sasuke, que estaba perdido. Porque lo que empezó siendo algo inocente como solo mirar por la ventana, se transformó en una necesidad tal que le obligaba a estar pendiente de cada movimiento que el muchacho de cabellos negros y cutis envidiable hacía.

_"**14:23. Está a punto de salir de su casa camino a la escuela"**_

Revisó la hora de su celular y sonrió cuando la figura delgada apareció justo a las 14:30 en la puerta de la casa continua a la suya. **"Se va a atar los cordones. ¡Oh! Esta vez es la zapatilla izquierda la que no está atada. Lo apuntaré".**Esperó pacientemente el minuto y medio que le llevaba al chico confirmar que no se le quedara nada, y luego con una satisfactoria sonrisa lo vio subirse al auto que siempre aparecía a las 14:32. Correspondió el saludo al mismo tiempo que lo hizo el dueño del vehículo regocijándose por su exactitud. _**"Siempre tan predecible Itachi"**_

Abrió un poco más la cortina que no le dejaba ver bien la escena, _**"¡Rayos! Me perdí el hermoso minuto en el que Sasuke le sonríe".**_ Simplemente imperdonable para él.

Resopló molesto cuando el hermoso chico de ojos ónice que necesitaba empezar a usar lentes de descanso según el informe que el oculista le había mandado la semana pasada al Uchiha a su correo electrónico, desapareció de su campo de visión. Cerró la cortina de inmediato y se aburrió casi al instante, _**"Sus clases de la tarde empiezan a las 15:00. Es Martes, tiene Matemáticas en el primer bloque, con el profesor reemplazante Kakashi Hatake porque Asuma Sarutobi está con licencia médica"**_. Empezó a pasearse por toda la planta baja de su casa mientras recordaba en su cabeza lo que le correspondía hacer a Sasuke ese día, al principio era de un único piso pero dado a que la de sus vecinos tenía dos tuvo que construir un segundo que terminó siendo más habitación muy espaciosa con un balcón que daba justo a la ventana del que era la causa de su locura. _**"Hoy sale a las 18:00 y tiene examen de Biología mañana a las 10:00 de la Unidad 3, Organismos, ambiente y sus interacciones que empieza de la página 56 hasta la 88 de su libro de texto. Mmm.. ¿Qué más?"**_, se detuvo frente a un librero y sacó de allí el único libro que tenía, buscó de memoria una página en especial mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de su sala de estar. _**"¡Ah, sí! ¡Lo había olvidado! Lleva estudiado 25 páginas. ¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar ese detalle?!".**___Se golpeaba mentalmente por eso, ese era un dato de total importancia en su vida que había apuntado exactamente a las 11:30 del día anterior, justamente cuando Sasuke se levantó del escritorio en donde solía estudiar y subió a su habitación para descansar.

Se levantó del sillón planeando que hacer durante el resto del día mientras dejaba el pesado libro que había comenzado a completar gracias a los años de sacrificio y tiempo invertido en Uchiha Sasuke. Se metió al baño desnudándose en el proceso metiéndose a la ducha sin cerrar la cortina por lo que el agua comenzó a salpicar por todos lados mojando las baldosas pero no le importó, con cuidado vertió una pequeña cantidad de Shampoo para cabello teñido en la palma de su mano y la refregó por su pelo con suma delicadeza. Bufó al ver que el agua comenzaba a salir de color negro sabiendo a que se debía a la tintura de mala calidad que usaba, _**"Tsk. Maldita tintura. Juro que la próxima vez le llevaré el mechón de cabello de Sasuke a una profesional para que me recomiende una tintura de calidad".**_ Mientras terminaba de enjuagarse el shampoo escuchó la puerta abrirse gracias a que la del baño la había dejado abierta. Reconoció de inmediato el ruido de esos zapatos altos y pesados que sonaban escandalosamente en su frágil piso de madera natural, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se volteó hacia la puerta del baño viéndola allí parada, con los brazos cruzados en clara señal de indignación al igual que su expresión.

- Hola cariño. — saludó desde la ducha sin cortar el agua que caía por todo su cuerpo. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando ella le dirigió una mirada rabiosa luego de haber inspeccionado las baldosas húmedas del baño.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?. — los labios delicados de su mujer se movieron de una forma tan graciosa cuando dijo eso. Era obvio el enojo que trataba de ocultar.

- ¿Bañarme?

- ¿Y la cortina qué?

- No hay nadie aparte de tí que me esté mirando ¿O si?. — se dignó a cortar el agua al tiempo que salía de la ducha mojando más el piso. Las finas cejas rosadas se arquearon unos segundos.

- ¿Estás jugando conmigo acaso?. — preguntó ella lanzándole una toalla bruscamente. Siempre había admirado la fuerza descomunal de su mujer. — ¿O solo quieres arruinar la casa que YO estoy pagando? Baka.

- Oh. Sakura, no te pongas así . — se rió mientras se secaba el cabello, arrugó el entrecejo al ver que la toalla blanca se manchaba de negro. Definitivamente era una mala tintura. — No es para tanto ttebayo, solo es agua.

- ¡Me tienes harta!

Cerró los ojos por inercia cuando seguido de ese grito la chica se dio la media vuelta y a sonoros pasos subió al segundo piso. Tranquilamente se dirigió hacia la escalera y desde abajo le gritó.

- ¿Me toca dormir en el sillón otra vez?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. - ¡¿Y QUÉ CON ESO?! ¡LLEVAS UNA SEMANA DURMIENDO AHÍ DE TODOS MODOS!

- Es que Sasuke está en época de exámenes, y suele estudiar en el escritorio que tiene en la sala de estar ttebayo. — contestó con naturalidad sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición.

Y esa fue toda la conversación que tuvo con su esposa esa tarde.

El día había sido de lo más aburrido pero la noche, la noche era intensa y fascinante. _**"3:13, su examen es mañana por lo que se quedará toda la noche estudiando".**___Se había preparado durante todo el día para desvelarse, con termo, taza y café, sobretodo café. Sasuke había llegado exactamente a las 19:45 a su casa, le había tardado 15 minutos en buscar todas sus cosas e instalarse en la planta baja de la sala de estar.

Lo adoraba. No, adoración era poco para lo que sentía por ese chico con 56 cm de cadera, lo idolatraba, cada parte de él lo volvía loco. Le gustaba cuando pestañeaba por que podía ver como sus hermosas pestañas largas y gruesas se movían agraciadamente, también le gustaba su nariz duquesa que de perfil lucia más hermosa y su cuerpo… cada parte del suyo propio se encendía con solo recordar de memoria lo delgado y escultural que era. Agradecía enormemente que el Uchiha dejara las cortinas abiertas de la sala de estar dejando ver más fácilmente el interior de esta y por ende a él. Sonrió al verlo dormitar de lo cansado que estaba.

_"**Oh. No pongas esa cara 'ttebayo, no en este horario para adultos",**___Naruto que estaba oculto gracias a la cortina blanca bajó una de sus manos en dirección a sus pantalones que desabrochó tranquilamente. No era la primera vez que se masturbaba viendo a Sasuke desde la ventana de su casa.

- Luces horrible. — la voz de su mujer sentada delante de él en la mesa del comedor le sacó de su estado de ensoñación debido a la falta de sueño que traía encima. La comida humeante sobre el mueble fue lo que lo terminó de despertar.

- Lo sé 'ttebayo. La maldita peluquera me dijo que este era precisamente el color y es una mierda. — comentó tomando los cubiertos para empezar a almorzar. Sakura puso el tenedor ruidosamente sobre la mesa pidiendo su atención.

- No hablo de eso. — protestó. — Hablo de tu cara. Tienes ojeras por desvelarte tanto. — él la miró con una ceja arqueada y ella solo rodó los ojos con paciencia volviendo a comer.

- ¿Dices que me veo muy mal?¿Crees que no podría llegar a gustarle?

Sakura contrajo el rostro unos segundos y le miró en silencio.

- Tu cabello rubio se ve. — fue lo que dijo ella cuando se levantó de la mesa para recoger los platos perdiéndose en la cocina.

Suspiró con cansancio para luego levantarse de la mesa sintiéndose inseguro por su aspecto, se dirigió al baño pasando al lado de Sakura y se miró al espejo frustrado. _**"¿En qué estás pensando Naruto?"**___Se preguntó a si mismo frunciendo el entrecejo mientras se jalaba el cabello para ver mejor sus raíces rubias, _**"Es obvio que nunca tendré ese color de cabello tan hermoso 'ttebayo. ¡Esto es una burla para Sasuke!"**___Sintió un coraje tal que le impulsó a tomar el espejo entre sus manos y estamparlo contra la pared. Los pasos apresurados de Sakura hacia su dirección no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡¿Qué-…?!

- ¡SAKURA!. — corrió hacia ella y la sujetó de los hombros mirándola fijamente. Las cejas rosadas se alzaron en sorpresa. — ¡Sakura! ¡Cariño! ¡Necesito que me lleves al centro!

- ¿Para qué? . — cuestionó molesta soltándose del agarre incomoda.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! — se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas juntando sus manos para rogarle.

Ella pareció pensársela y luego al ver que no tenía otra opción aceptó llevarlo en su auto.

Sabía que se había demorado treinta minutos en llegar al centro, cuarenta y cinco en la peluquería y una hora en el spa pero lo traía sin cuidado, después de todo Sasuke no saldría hasta las seis de la tarde y recién eran las cuatro. Se miró su cabello rubio natural en uno de los ventanales de una tienda comercial y sonrió ampliamente, el negro que antes traía había desaparecido por completo, se dio por vencido con eso de querer tener el mismo color de pelo que su amado Uchiha así que solo le pidió a la peluquera que le extrajera el color. Se le había olvidado lo que era ser rubio y con ello no recordaba lo bien que se le veía. Estaba en plan de volver a su casa para tener todo listo en cuanto Sasuke llegara pero lo que vio en la vereda de al frente lo dejó helado.

_"**Suigetsu"**___Reconoció al chico de cabello blanco de inmediato y sobretodo reconoció al que andaba con él, _**"¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tú deberías estar en clases de Artes 'ttebayo!".**_ La sangre comenzó a hervirle de apoco, Sasuke, su Sasuke no debería estar ahí y más concretamente menos con ese chico. Su respiración se cortó cuando el de pelo blanco que sabía era uno de los amigos del Uchiha le rozó la mano a este mientras caminaban. Cualquiera diría que eso es normal ya que dado a la cantidad de gente que había a esa hora en el centro de la ciudad tenían que caminar bastante cerca uno del otro para poder conversar mejor así y los roces como esos eran explicables para él no lo eran. Nadie excepto él podía tocar la mano de Sasuke, _**"¿Qué haces con ese? ¡Dímelo! ¡¿ES TU NOVIO?!".**___Los celos hicieron acto de presencia rápidamente…

… Los siguió durante toda la tarde. Resulta que la profesora de Artes, Kurenai, tenía control médico por su embarazo y por eso Sasuke había salido antes, pero eso no explicaba por qué su adorado muchacho había decidido salir a "pasear" con uno de sus disques amigos. Lo bueno era que ya no tendría que preocuparse de que a Sasuke se le ocurriera salir con el chico de cabello blanco nunca más.

- Era tan joven…

Levantó la vista de su libro favorito el cual contenía la preciosa información que era de suma relevancia en su vida, para ver a su esposa que miraba con los ojos empañados las noticias de la noche sentada en el sofá.

- Supongo que se lo merecía. — comentó desinteresado.

- ¿Qué dices?. Lo atropelló un maldito que conducía a más de 140 kilómetros por hora en una vía pública.

Si, sabía perfectamente a qué velocidad iba cuando atropelló a Suigetsu, que Sakura se lo repitiera estaba de más.

Que mala semana.

Sasuke se había pasado varias noches en el jardín de su casa sentado en una de las sillas de decoración mirando hacia la nada y él no podía evitar preguntarle en su mente si estaba así por ese chico que murió a causa suya. Sentía nauseas cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Esta era otra de esas noches con la diferencia de que ahora a su muchacho se le había ocurrido salir a caminar por el vecindario, _**"Amor, ¿No sabes que andar a estar horas solo es peligroso?"**_. Antes muerto que permitir que le pasara algo a Sasuke. Rápidamente se puso ropa ya que estaba solo en bata y abrió la puerta de su habitación pero detuvo cualquier movimiento cuando sintió un ruido desde su cama.

- ¿A dónde vas a estas horas?. — preguntó ella extrañada sentándose en la cama y luego encendiendo la pequeña lámpara de al lado para verlo.

- A Sasuke se le antojó salir a caminar solo, ¿Puedes creerlo?. — Sakura en lugar de responderle algo se cubrió con la sabana su cuerpo desnudo debido al acto hecho horas antes. Cuando ella apagó la luz él salió de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y abrió la puerta de la entrada saliendo justo cuando Sasuke ya venía de vuelta. _**"Rayos…"**_

- Buenas noches.

Podría morir feliz justo en ese momento, no era la primera vez que le hablaba, es más siempre que podía lo llamaba de diferentes números de teléfono solo para escuchar su voz pero esta era la primera vez que tenía al Uchiha frente a él.

- Buenas. — correspondió el saludo caminando hacia él quedando a una distancia prudente. Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia atrás por inercia. — ¿No puedes dormir?. — le preguntó tratando de hacer que esos hermosos labios se movieran para él.

- Sin ofender, pero eso a usted no le incumbe.

_"**Ah, adorada perdición. Tan frío como todos dicen que eres"**_

- Oye no me trates de usted. Solo soy ocho años mayor que tú. — se hizo el ofendido y le extendió la mano. — Llámame Naruto, mucho gusto.

No le molestó que Sasuke no le haya aceptado el gesto, simplemente no podía molestarle nada de él.

- No necesito que me digas tu nombre. Eres mi vecino desde hace dos años y medio. — _**"Las palabras que no son amables suenan diferente si eres tú quien me las dices 'ttebayo".**___—Con tu permiso.

Simplemente, no podía existir alguien más perfecto para él.

Después de ese incidente Sasuke volvió a su rutina.

_"**Sabía que lo olvidarías. Después de todo no lo necesitas a él en tu vida, no teniéndome a mí al pendiente de ella".**_

Hoy se había levantado animado. Saludó a su mujer con un beso que ella no supo a cómo responder y se sentó a su lado para ver la televisión. Sasuke ya se había ido a clases y luego de haber llamado al director del colegio haciéndose pasar por su hermano mayor para verificar que ninguno de sus profesores faltara decidió relajarse al estar seguro que su muchacho no regresaría hasta dentro de un rato.

_"**Hoy es Jueves por lo que comprará a las 19:00 en el negocio de la esquina. Pesará catorce panes, pagará con un billete y le sobrará de vuelto seis monedas con dos billetes de menor valor"**___No le prestó mayor atención a su esposa que acaba de apagar la televisión y que ahora se acomodaba para verle. Tenía que recordar en qué bolsillo solía meter su muchacho el dinero sobrante.

- Naruto… — le llamó ella y él solo alzó una ceja mientras seguía tratando de recordar. — Te amo.

La realidad le golpeó unos segundos sin causarle gran impresión. No sabía si había sido las lágrimas que resbalaron por las femeninas mejillas o la expresión que ella puso cuando tomó su celular y marcó el número que sabía de memoria para luego decir.

- Yo también te amo.

Sasuke inmediatamente le colgó.

Nunca había pensado hasta ahora en qué haría si Sasuke comenzara a portarse mal. Su muchacho estaba siendo un chico muy malo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la partida definitiva de Sakura y Sasuke había comenzado a salirse de su rutina. Todos los días hacia algo diferente por lo que tenía que usar toda su energía tratando de predecir a donde iría, a qué hora lo haría y con quien mierda se juntaría. Esto solo alimentaba más su necesidad de él y al no saber qué estaba haciendo exactamente lo volvía loco a tal punto que en varias ocasiones lo llamó a su celular para preguntarle de una forma para nada agradable donde andaba y con quien andaba. Sasuke pensó que sería buena idea cambiar de celular cada vez que le llamaba pero no, no importaba las veces que lo cambiara él siempre obtendría su número de una forma u otra.

_"**Debiste haberte metido hace más de media hora al baño para ducharte 'ttebayo, ¡Deja de volverme loco!"**_ Sasuke no estaba colaborando para nada, ese día en especial no había desayunado y se había levantado mucho más temprano de lo normal. Lo vio salir de la casa poniéndolo tenso.

- ¡¿No piensas bañarte?! ¡¿Por qué te despertaste antes que yo?!. — le gritó cuando lo llamó exigiendo explicaciones que nunca obtenía. Pero esta vez fue diferente.

- ¡YA NO SOPORTO ESTO! ¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA ERES?!

Ahora el que colgó fue él mismo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando escuchó al hermano de Sasuke salir de la casa alterado para luego abrazarlo.

Cayó en cuenta en ese momento que la razón por la que Sasuke había comenzado a salirse de su rutina era porque se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba al pendiente de él, todo el tiempo. Se rio por ser un idiota.

Vio las lágrimas de Sasuke desde su ventana junto con su expresión de impotencia mezclada con miedo, miedo real. Su sonrisa se amplió.

La imagen de su muchacho se clavó de tal manera en su memoria que le dolió hasta hacerlo vomitar. Se sentía enfermo, horriblemente enfermo mientras observaba como un montón de gente proveniente de la familia de Sasuke lo abrazaba para consolarlo mientras este se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos gritando de que estaba desesperado, de que tenía miedo de salir e incluso de dormir.

Algo se rompió dentro de él.

Corrió escaleras arriba encendiendo su computadora para imprimir todas las fotos que tenia de Sasuke hasta que la tinta de la impresora se acabase y pegó cada una de ellas en todas las paredes hablándole a cada una de ellas.

- No llores, ¡NO ME GUSTA VERTE LLORAR!

Nunca debió haberlo llamado.

Nunca debió dejar que se diera cuenta de su obsesión.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente encontrándose en una esquina de su casa sentado en el suelo ahogándose con sus propias lágrimas mientras la imagen de su adorado Sasuke que estaba por todos lados solo aumentaba el malestar en su pecho. Se sentía olvidado, perdido en una vida a la que no estaba acostumbrado a vivir debido a que su felicidad y su razón de vivir se había desvanecido en silencio matándolo rápidamente con el pasar de los días. Escuchó un ruido y tan inmóvil como había estado solo hace unas horas vio como Sakura aparecía delante de él con una maleta que estaba seguro que había ordenado el rato que estuvo desmayado.

- Hola cariño. — le saludó sin moverse de la esquina en donde estaba pereciendo.

Sakura apretó los labios dejando la maleta en el suelo para sentarse a su lado con la mirada al frente.

- ¿Se te quedó algo?. — preguntó mirando hacia la nada.

- Un poco de ropa, cuando me fui no alcancé a llevármela toda.

- Ah.

El silencio le recordaba a Sasuke, en sí todo le recordaba a su Sasuke. El Sasuke que se había mudado de la noche a la mañana sin avisarle a nadie.

- ¿Estoy loco verdad?. — dejó escapar la pregunta sonriendo con tristeza.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Naruto?.

Sakura, su hermosa y cariñosa Sakura, todo empezaba y terminaba con ella. No le respondió dado a que algo dentro de él dejó de funcionar cuando vio a través de las cortinas blancas una figura que reconoció al instante. No supo en qué momento se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta sin escuchar el grito desesperado de Sakura que le llamaba, tampoco supo en qué momento llegó hasta él con un cuchillo en la mano, y menos supo en que momento le gritó que lo amaba y se apuñaló a si mismo delante de él. Pero de algo estaba seguro, Sasuke nunca más volvería a salirse de su rutina.

Nunca más se volvería a ir sin que él supiera donde.

Nunca más tendría miedo de él.

Porque cuando alzó el cuchillo y se lo enterró también a aquel que era su perdición con las últimas fuerzas que tuvo fue más que suficiente para poder por fin tener por siempre a Sasuke solo para él.

_**Fin**_

_**Bueno ese fue el One shot espero que les haya gustado mucho, y ah, este fue originalmente un regalo de cumpleaños para una de mis mejores amigas muak cuyo nombre no sé cómo es en fanfiction xD –quemalaamigasoylosé- Nos vemos en la próxima :***_


End file.
